Patching a Broken Heart
by Bubbl3zz
Summary: Sparrow just needs one more hero to finish her quest and destroy Lucien Fairfax..but what happens when said hero is Reaver? Would it be easy?Not so much. Would they fall in love and patch their broken hearts in the years to come or they'll hate each other and be enemies?Chapters to come might get rated M.
1. Chapter 1:On the way to Bloodstone

**_Chapter 1:On the way to Bloodstone_**  
Fighting a troll and balverines at the same time wasn't an easy task and more when injured. Sparrow dodge a chunk of rock the troll send in her way that she didn't notice the last balverine landed in front of her and went and start injuring her right eye, She knew she would be blind if she didn't stop the creäture. When the balverine kept on injuring badly her while she waited for the shock spell to charge then with one swift movement she let the spell loose on the balverine and the troll finishing them for good., it was like killing to birds in one shot. Not having time to look for her weapons Fang and her went on their way again.  
"I hope it just temporally that I can't see with this eye" she said to her companion whom was walking ahead of her, she just got a growl and a ready stance from him when she open the gate and she as well got ready to cast fireball spells when the hollowmen wisp start landing on the floor, Fang then start jumping on them and biting them while I send fireball after fireball, when finish I start to limp more slowly when my wound bled more from my tight and stomach and enter the entry that lead to the other side, Bloodstone.  
"You made it. The biggest house in Bloodstone that would be Reaver's." Theresa's voice erupted from the seal,"Make the thief acquaintance,hurry or Lucien would get what he wants." I rolled my eyes,"Okay, don't even ask how am I feeling from all the injuries?How rude." I responded with sarcasm and never got an answer so I start walking slowly or at least jumping with the help of Fang walking close to me to not fall and by the docks I saw Roland, when he spotted me he ran to me with a worried face he knew I didn't get so much injuries and severe.  
"Are you alright?" I nodded, he was the first friend I had when arriving at Bowerstone since then he's been like a little brother. He was seven years old when I saw him he always was with even when I got married then I left for the spire. "Yeah, I'm you help me get to the biggest house little brother?" he nodded. "Yeah, sure and I'm not little anymore Elizabeth." on the way we talk and laugh while Fang run ahead of us.


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting the Thief

**Chapter 2:Meeting the Thief****  
**Roland gave me a health potion before he went back down to the docks, Fang obediently stay outside while I limp my way to the front door where a guy stood their sleeping instead of guarding.I shook my head and just made it through the back while drinking the health potion it shock me that it didn't heal my injuries I sighed and put on a relax expression to cover my pain and proceed to the back room,"You need better people working for you that don't fall asleep while guarding your front door."

"Well,hello their." a handsome guy posing for a sculpture said while he put his gun, a drangonstomper.48, away and walk towards me while checking me out then his eyes landed in some of my cleavage showing from my corset, I cleared my throat gaining his attention again,"Is always a nice surprise getting company in my little coastal para-" I snort cutting him while leaning in the wall resting for a while,"Doesn't look like it. It's more like a good place to hide from the people of Albion." "In the rare occasion people make it through Wraithmarsh they're lost,confused,scare. But not you." I try not to look amused,"Geez,I wonder why." ignoring my comment he continue,"You are looking for someone in Bloodstone. Let's face it you're looking for me." he said leaning closer to me, I laugh not hiding my amusement no more. "Really, and I though I was looking for a hobbe and just came here to see if I found the little stinky creature."he glare at me,"Obviously,if you see me here is for a reason." I said staring at him with my good eye. "That reason would be?" he ask leaning closer to me."I need your 't even get flattered." I said the last part serious when I saw his expression change to a delighted narcistic smile.

"I'm afraid I hate waisting my time with nobody's. That's you."he lean even closer our bodies now touching I had the urge to push him away but I decided not to,"Go save some travelers or slay some beast or some travelers, or maybe stay here with me and have fun in my bed."  
"I think I'll go slay some beast. I only have fun with my husband in bed." I said while taking his gun from his holster and hid it in my coat pocket,"Nice meeting you Reaver."  
"He wants to play his games" Theresa started telling me but I didn't hear her I was getting a headache I never got so many injuries only that time in Westcliff with Hannah. I decided to use the seal to transport to the guild cave in an instant Fang and I got there, Hannah approach me and carried me when I fainted and almost fell. I heard Garth say something about me losing a lot of blood and about my right eye going blind then nothing when darkness took over me.


End file.
